


Make A Wish Dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Femslash, Fisting, Mind Control, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dawn had made a different wish to Halfrek? What if it gave her some new power?Will she be able to control it, or will the Scoobies have to fight her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter specific warnings - underage, spanking, f/f, fisting, dom/sub

**Faith’s Training Begins**

 

Dawn was sitting in the guidance counselor’s office and she didn’t know why, but she felt like she could talk to the woman across the desk. She knew it was the woman’s job to hear what she said, but Dawn felt that she, the woman introduced herself as Hailey, really was interested in helping her. After a half an hour of talking Dawn got up to leave the woman spoke again, “Dawn before you go, and this is off the record by the way, just a bit of my own personal shtick if you will. Anyway if you could have one wish right now, what would it be?”

 

Dawn indulged the woman as her mind went through many different scenarios all of them involving some sort of kinky sex between her and her sister, or her mom, or Willow, or Tara, or Faith, and any mix of those women. She wouldn’t lie, at least not to herself, she probably needed some serious professional help for her issues. After a few moments she shook her mind from those sexy thoughts and said, “I wish I was in control.”

 

As she turned to walk out the door she heard an evil sounding voice say, “Done!”

 

 _Oh crap!_ She thought as she whirled around in time to stop the woman, now reverted back to her true vengeance demon form, from teleporting away. “Dammit! Just when I reach my quota I get caught. I’m guessing you wanna take back your wish.”

 

“Not necessarily.” Dawn replied, “First of all, what’s your real name, and second go over what the wish you granted entails. Then we’ll talk about whether or not I wanna revoke it.”

 

“Ok, you’re much more reasonable than some. My name is Halfrek. And your wish, in simplest terms puts you in control of everyone you meet, doesn’t work with vengeance demons though. It will work on Anya, but she will know exactly what happened and how to reverse it. Everyone you give an order to will immediately be compelled to do it. It’s all based on intent though so if you tell someone to drop dead, but are intending to joke that power granted you by the wish will recognize that that is not really what you want, however if you really are angry with that person and want them to die they will drop dead. So be careful how you phrase things and be sure to know your intent before you speak. I don’t have time to help you figure everything out about it, but Anya would be willing to work out a deal with you to help you better understand the new powers. Is that an acceptable wish?”

 

“Yes it is. Thanks for your time Halfrek. Just one last think, how do I contact you if I need you?”

 

“Anya will know how. Goodbye and enjoy your wish.” Halfrek said, snapping her fingers and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

 

Dawn decided to make the Magic Box her first stop. Her mind was moving through ideas of what to do with her new power, but she knew enough to cover her bases first. After working out her deal with Anya, which was actually simple, all Anya wanted was help in getting Xander to commit to a wedding date. Her next stop was Tara’s dorm room where she knew she would find both of her witchy friends. She didn’t take any chances with them within a minute of entering the room, by speaking just one sentence she had both witches seated on the floor silenced and unable to move. She told them everything that had happened, changing the part about it being a wish from a vengeance demon and saying it was a gift from the PTB, which is the story she and Anya had come up with, then told them they could talk but ordered them not to cast any spells on her.

 

“Dawn, do you realize how dangerous this power is? If you got mad it could have disastrous consequences.” Willow said immediately.

 

“Yes I do Willow.” She said from her seated position on the bed, she turned her head to look at the blonde witch, “Which is why I want you guys to train me, so that I can build up my emotional control. Now I’m not going to lie and say I won’t abuse the power I have, cause I probably will, but I promise not to use it for evil. Tara if you were to read my aura would it tell you whether I had good or evil intent?” Tara nodded, “Please do so then, cause I want to know for sure myself.”

 

Tara focused on Dawn for several minutes in a trance-like state, when she came out of it she smiled and had a relieved look on her face, “You’re clean Dawnie, all good.”

 

“Good.” Said the teen relieved in her own right, “For now I’m only going to say this. Do not cast any spells on me without my permission. And do not talk to any other witches or warlocks about this. If you think I’m getting out of control please come to me and let me know. Oh and don’t talk to Buffy, Faith, or my mom about this yet, I wanna do that myself, once I do feel free to discuss it with them Does that sound acceptable to you?” She asked knowing it didn’t matter what the witches thought, but they also had to answer truthfully.

 

“Yes, that sounds reasonable.” They both replied.

 

A few minutes later Willow and Tara dropped Dawn off back at her house. She walked through the door and Faith was waiting with pizza. “Sup D? Your mom’s, as I’m sure you know went to Europe for a buying trip for the gallery and Buffy went to LA to help Mr. Broody. So we got the house to ourselves for a while.”

 

“Cool,” Dawn said taking a slice of pizza and thinking about what she should do next. She had the house to herself for a while and it was just her and Faith, the brunette slayer who was involved in some way in almost all of Dawn’s fantasies. _Oh yeah,_ she thought, _we’re gonna have loads of fun, starting now._ “Hey Faith, I was wondering, I’ve started having all kinds of confusing thoughts lately and, be honest, have you ever thought about me in a sexual way?”

 

“Sure I have, D. Oh shit I actually said that out loud.” The dark slayer replied, feeling compelled to tell Dawn the truth.

 

“That’s ok Faith. I told you to answer truthfully.” Dawn reassured her, immediately followed with, “Tell me one of your fantasies.”

 

“Well one of them is at some point I’m taking a shower and you step in while I’m in there. I begin to turn around, but you don’t let me. You press me face first against the shower wall, not too rough, but making it obvious that you’re in charge. You never speak just begin roughly fingering my cunt with three fingers and you continue to fuck my brains out until long after all the hot water ran out. Making me cum over and over again until the only thing holding me up is your body pressed against mine. Then you towel me dry and carry my naked body to your room where we sleep until morning when you make me eat you out.”

 

“Wow, that’s hot! We might have to try that sometime.” Dawn replied.

 

The two of them sat in silence, Faith wondered why she had told Dawn one of her innermost fantasies. _Why did I tell her that? Yes, of course I think she’s very sexy and I would love to be with her, but I’m Faith, the tough, take no prisoners, in charge slayer. So why did I tell her I dreamed of giving up that control?_ Thought the slayer. She was about to open her mouth to explain that what she had told Dawn was a joke, still not knowing why she had been so honest in the first place, when Dawn spoke again.

 

“Faith,” She began nervously, “Since you were so honest with me…ever since I “came of age” or whatever I’ve had…thoughts about various people I know. I’m sure you know what type of thoughts I mean.” She waited for Faith’s nod before she continued, “Well, those thoughts and…feelings…desires, they don’t exclude Buffy, or my mom. Am I sick to think like that?” She asked, worried Faith might be disgusted by her for what she just revealed.

 

Faith, not being used to comforting people, but knowing Dawn needed it, awkwardly wrapped her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. “D…er, Dawn, I honestly don’t know that you’re sick. I know it’s taboo and wrong from societies stand point, but you know that you guys here are the closest thing I ever had to a _real_ family. I’ve always looked at people and if I’m attracted to them I accept it. That’s the only thing I can say is accept it. Maybe you could talk to one of your school counselors or something to help you better understand things.” Faith offered.

 

“Thanks Faith, thanks for listening and not freaking out too.” Dawn said as she gave Faith and enthusiastic hug, letting her hand wander down to rest on the small of the dark slayer’s back.

 

Releasing Faith from the hug, Dawn left her hand where it lay. They sat on the couch in the living room and Dawn flipped through the channels until she found something for them to watch. After a while she began slowly stroking her thumb back and forth on Faith’s back. The slayer started to squirm uncomfortable as Dawn’s touch sent a tingling sensation through her body that seemed to collect between her shapely legs. “What’s the matter Faith? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Dawn asked, whispering softly in Faith’s ear.

 

“God damn D! You don’t know what you’re doing to me.” Faith gasped.

 

“Then tell me.” Dawn replied, not tapping into her new powers yet.

 

Not waiting for an answer Dawn climbed onto Faith’s lap, straddling the slayers thighs and leant down to kiss the Bostonian’s supple lips. Faith moaned into the kiss, it felt so good to her, yet so foreign at the same time. It was almost like one of her fantasies, little Dawnie Summers was taking control over her. With a mixture of fear over losing her control of the situation along with a fear of what Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies would do to her for being with Dawn like that, she pushed the teen away.

 

“What’s the matter Faith?” Dawn asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry D, but if any of the others found out they would kill me…” Faith started.

 

“Damn what they think!” Dawn interrupted. “I tired of people treating me with kid gloves and worrying what the Great Buffy will think about something.”

 

The teen decided she was done playing nice and started using her newfound powers on the slayer. “Stand up and strip NOW!” She ordered.

 

Faith moved to comply with her full slayer speed and before she knew she was standing naked in front of Dawn in the Summers’ living room. Instinctively she reached for her clothes to cover herself, but before she could grab anything Dawn kicked the pile out of her reach and she felt a stinging slap on her bare ass. Before Faith could react to anything Dawn had a handful of the Bostonian’s raven hair and had the other woman’s head turned to look her in the eye, “From now on, Faith, things are gonna be different between you and me. You are gonna be my bitch from now on and if I want my bitch to walk around the house naked then she better walk around naked. Understand bitch?”

 

“Yes, D.” Faith answered, part of her screaming to fight it off and show this girl who was boss, but that part was overruled by the uber-horny slayer who was more than happy to have be the teen’s bitch. “I-I’m your bitch D…w-whatever you wanna do to me…” She continued with an uncharacteristic stutter.

 

“Bend over and place your hands on the arm of the couch.” Dawn instructed without using her power, wanting to see just how willing Faith really was.

 

After a brief hesitation Faith complied. She turned to look back at Dawn, “What are you gonna mmmfff…” Faith started to ask before Dawn shoved the slayer’s own wadded up panties into her mouth.

 

“Keep quiet bitch.” Dawn advised, “I’m gonna teach you a lesson now. I know you’ve been trying to do good and help us ever since your fuck-up with the mayor, but you’ve never been punished for the things you did.” She continued as she began to caress and grope Faith’s delectable ass, “I’m going to spank you bitch, until I feel you’ve been punished properly.”

 

Without pausing after her words were spoken Dawn brought Faith’s own belt down hard on her right cheek with a resounding smack of leather and metal studs on skin. Faith yelped through the makeshift gag in her mouth and her cries became louder and more pained as Dawn set to work on her task. The teen set no particular pace or pattern, sometimes striking on ass cheek then the other, sometimes multiple blows to the same spot, sometimes she even gave her bitch a brief reprieve and she lovingly rubbed the hot flesh of her slayer’s beaten ass.

 

Faith didn’t know how long the beating went on, but by the end of it there was no fight left in her, the gag had fallen out long ago and her screams had long ago become hoarse as her throat became sore from her cries. Faith no longer tried to hold back the tears flowing from her burning eyes as she felt her mistress finally end her punishment. Dawn began to gently massage the bruised and welted flesh of her bitch’s ass as she leant down and whispered encouraging words into the slayer’s ear, “It’s over now Faithy, you did good and I’m proud of you for taking your punishment so well.” Dawn said as her hand traveled over her bitch’s tender backside.

 

“Thank you, Mistress?” Faith asked hesitantly.

 

Dawn’s face lit up with an ecstatic smile, “Yes Faith you can call me mistress if you want, but you can still call me “D” too, I like that nickname from you.”

 

“I’m sorry for everything I did in the past Mistress D. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Yes, my bitch, all is forgiven.” Dawn said as her hand traveled down between Faith’s legs and brushed against the slayer’s we center. “Oh my God Faith! You’re so wet! Did it turn you on to have me spank you? Did you come just from being spanked?” Dawn asked.

 

Faith did not reply as a moan escaped her lips while Dawn slowly ran her fingers through her slayer’s dripping cunt. Suddenly the pleasurable sensations were replaced by a sharp spike of pain as Dawn slapped the slayers still sore ass, “I asked you a question bitch! Were you turned on by me spanking you and did I make you come? Answer me!” Dawn reinforced her order with another hard spank.

 

“AHHH! Yes! Yes, Mistress D, Your spanking turned me on, but I didn’t come from it. I am close though Mistress. Please D, please make me come?” Faith begged, panting.

 

“Well, since my bitch asked so nicely…” Dawn said and suddenly plunged three fingers into Faith’s throbbing pussy. The teen set a hard and fast pace as she roughly fucked her slayer bitch, reaching forward and pulling Faith’s head back by her hair kissing her deeply, “Come for me Faith.” Dawn whispered in the Bostonian’s ear as she slipped a fourth finger into her dark haired bitch.

 

Faith immediately came, letting out an ear piercing howl as she let her pleasure be known to all who could hear. Having reached her orgasm Faith started thrusting her hips back into Dawn’s hand, looking for more stimulation. Dawn was more than happy to give it as she folded her thumb into her palm and slowly began working her hand fully into her bitch’s cunt. Faith completely lost it as her Mistress’ hand slipped fully inside her forming a fist and filling her, making her feel complete, “Oh God yes! Fuck me D! Fist my cunt and make me your bitch! FuckfuckfuckFUCKMEEEE!” Faith screamed as her body spasmed in the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced.

 

Dawn held her hand still as Faiths cunt clinched her fist throughout her intense orgasm. She slowly worked her hand out of her bitch and licked it clean herself, savoring the flavor of her slayer. Dawn sat herself on the couch and gently pulled Faith into her lap as the slayer shook in her recovery. “Shhh, it’s oaky, I’ve got you baby.” She whispered to the dark slayer.

 

Faith finally recovered enough to look into her mistress’ eyes, “That was so amazing D, thank you.”

 

“Faith, sweetie, it truly was my pleasure. Now if you’re recovered stand up.” Dawn replied. “No, Faith, I’m not kicking you out.” Dawn reassured, sensing the girls fear that Dawn would use her and lose her, she held Faith’s worried face in her hand, her heart breaking for her newfound lover. _No one would ever believe just how vulnerable she really is. God I can’t wait to play with her more! Once I’ve trained her we’re really gonna have some fun._  Dawn thought to herself. “I’m not going to be as cruel as you have been to you…conquests…in the past. I just want us to go get cleaned up. So stand up, come upstairs and join me for a shower. If you’re good I’ll even let you eat me out.”

 

Twenty minutes later Faith was kneeling on the shower floor eating her mistress/lover’s pussy as the warm water from the shower head flowed over their sweaty bodies. Dawn ground her pussy frantically on Faith’s face as her slayer bitch brought her to her second orgasm of the night. Dawn realized she could take no more and pulled Faith to her feet and met her with a passionate kiss, tasting herself on her bitch’s lips. The two of them washed one another and made their way to Dawn’s bed, where she settled behind the dark haired slayer and wrapped her taller body around the girl from Boston. “Goodnight Faith.” Dawn said as she kissed the other woman on the back of her head.

 

“Goodnight, Mistress.” Faith replied. Dawn had told her that when they weren’t “in the game” that Faith did not have to call her “Mistress”, but the dark slayer like the feeling it gave her. _Plus it will keep me from accidently forgetting her title when we are playing._ She thought as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
